Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas...
by Jessie-Ohki
Summary: Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Pikka, welches erst im Sommer fertig geschrieben wurde... ^o^ Purer Fluff! Warnung: Shônen Ai! (Taito)


Vorneweg: Dies sollte eigentlich das Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine liebe Freundin Pikka werden... allerdings habe ich den Fic zwei Tage vor Weihnachten dann aufgegeben und ihn dann vor zwei Tagen aus den hintersten Ecken meiner verstaubten Festplatte wieder hervorgekramt. Und da es ja momentan so schön winterlich ist (...), hab ich beschlossen, ihn fertig zu stellen... nunja, dementsprechend ist die Story auch geworden. Wer jetzt eine Story à la ‚Falling is like this' erwartet, den muß ich leider enttäuschen - dieser Fic basiert eigentlich nur auf Ideenlosigkeit. ^_^;; Außerdem war mein Schreibstil zu der Zeit... sagen wir... nicht ganz so ‚ausgeprägt' (Gott, das klingt jetzt vielleicht eingebildet... *sigh*) wie er jetzt ist (bzw. wie ich denke, dass er jetzt ist! ^_^"). Und beim Weiterschreiben habe ich versucht, mich dem Stil anzupassen... nunja, das Ergebnis gefällt mir eigentlich überhaupt nicht, aber Pikka zuliebe veröffentliche ich dieses ‚Meisterwerk' doch. ^_^   
  
Titel: Have yourself a merry little Christmas   
Genre: Fluff (*sigh*)   
Rating: Entfällt   
Warnung: Shonen Ai - wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte bitte das Lesen unterlassen. Flames werden weiterhin belacht und zur Aufheiterung für Freunde genutzt   
Spoiler: Kei~ine!   
Disclaimer: Weder der Song ‚Have yourself a merry little Christmas', noch die Charaktere aus Digimon Adventure gehören mir. Dies ist lediglich ein Fanfic und ich mache keinerlei Profit damit (vor allem nicht mit DIESEM Machwerk...)   
Feedback: Ich bitte darum! ^_^ Alle Verbesserungsvorschläge/Kritik (soweit konstruktiv)/Heiratsanträge/Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an jessie@digimoncity.de   
Archivierung: Wer es will, soll es sich ruhig nehmen. ^_^;; Obwohl ich nicht denke, dass ernsthaftes Interesse besteht...   
  
  
  
  
  
*Have yourself a merry little Christmas   
Let your heart be light   
From now on our troubles will be out of sight*   
  
Die Prozedur wiederholt sich jedes Jahr. Er kennt das Lied nun wirklich auswendig. Und jedes Jahr, spätestens am 24. Dezember hängt es ihm regelrecht zum Hals raus. Doch dieses Jahr ist es irgendwie anders. Er bekommt nur am Rande mit, was in der Wohnung vor sich geht, beobachtet zwar seine Familie, ist mit den Gedanken aber ganz weit weg. Er sieht, wie seine Mutter aufgescheucht durch die Wohnung läuft, ein Blech voller Weihnachtsplätzchen in den Händen, die in dicken Topflappen stecken. Obwohl schon mehrere Dosen voller Plätzchen in der Wohnung verteilt sind, ist sie nach wie vor eifrig am Backen. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sie alle nach Weihnachten mit einer Plätzchenvergiftung im Krankenhaus landen. Sein Vater, der gerade mit Müh und Not den Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt hat, betritt erneut schwerbeladen, dieses Mal mit Kartons voller Weihnachtsbaumschmuck das Wohnzimmer. Er könnte ihm leid tun. Aber es scheint ihnen allen wahnsinnig viel Spaß zu machen, auch seiner jüngeren Schwester Hikari, die gerade die letzten Päckchen für ihre Freunde in Geschenkpapier einwickelt. Womit Taichi wieder beim Ausgangspunkt seiner absolut unpassenden Stimmung wäre. Ein Geschenk, und zwar das für die wichtigste Person, ist in seinem Reservoir noch nicht vorhanden, und das bereitet ihm Kopfschmerzen. Schwerfällig wendet er sich um und schaut aus dem Fenster. Sie würden dieses Jahr eine weiße Weihnacht erleben. Zwar untypisch, aber doch nicht unwillkommen. Er beobachtet nachdenklich die Schneeflocken, die unermüdlich vom Himmel fallen, bis...   
"Erde an Taichi - jemand zu Hause?" Hikari wedelt mit einem tannenbaumförmigen Keks vor Taichi's Gesicht herum und bemüht sich, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Erschrocken dreht sich der Angesprochene zu seiner Schwester um und schaut sie verwirrt an. "Hast du was gesagt...?" Entnervt seufzt Hikari und schenkt Taichi einen mit Sarkasmus geladenen Blick. "Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit, mit dir zu reden, aber du scheinst nur körperlich anwesend zu sein... an wen oder was hast du bitte gerade gedacht?" "Ach..." Eine leichte Röte ziert Taichi's Wangen, "nicht so wichtig..." Wieso machte ihn die Situation jetzt so verlegen? Er schüttelt den Kopf, als könnte er so seine Gedanken vertreiben. "Sag mal Onii-chan..." fragt Hikari, die es sich nun neben ihm auf der Fensterbank gemütlich gemacht hat. "Hast du eigentlich schon alle Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgt?" Ihr großer Bruder seufzt und schaut wieder zum Fenster hinaus, wo sich weiterhin die weißen Schneeflocken ihren Weg auf den gefrorenen Boden suchen. "Nein... und genau hier liegt das Problem." "Ach?" Fragend zieht Hikari eine Augenbraue hoch, während sie sich den Keks in den Mund schiebt. "Hey, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen - was fehlt dir denn noch?" Taichi wendet sich wieder Hikari zu und schaut sie hoffnungsvoll an. "Weißt du, ich überlege schon seit Anfang des Monats - aber mir ist einfach nichts eingefallen, was ich Yamato schenken könnte. Ich bin ja generell nicht besonders kreativ, was Weihnachtsgeschenke angeht, aber bis jetzt habe ich noch für jeden etwas einigermaßen Passendes gefunden. Ich kann ihm ja auch nicht einfach gar nichts schenken - wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich an Weihnachten nicht einmal ein Geschenk für meinen besten Freund habe?!" Er seufzt erneut. "Aber mir will einfach nichts einfallen, was ich ihm nicht schon einmal geschenkt hätte, was er nicht schon besitzt oder was einfach nur unpassend wäre." Er lehnt sich gegen die Fensterscheibe und schaut Hikari erwartungsvoll an, die ihm kekskauend nachdenklich zugehört hat. "Hast du nicht vielleicht *irgendeine* Idee?" Hikari muss lächeln. So verzweifelt kennt sie ihren Bruder gar nicht. Sie steht auf und angelt sich aus der Keksdose einen neuen Keks. Entschuldigend schaut sie Taichi an. "Tut mir leid, aber da kann ich dir wirklich nicht helfen." Sie macht sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, bleibt an der Tür jedoch noch einmal kurz stehen und zwinkert Taichi zu, der ihr enttäuscht hinterherschaut. Er hat etwas mehr Anteilnahme von seiner kleinen Schwester erwartet. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir noch ein richtig tolles Geschenk einfällt." Mit diesen Worten schließt sie die Tür hinter sich und überlässt Taichi seinem Schicksal.   
*****   
  
"Unmöglich... nein... auf keinen Fall... völlig indiskutabel!" Taichi hockt in einem Haufen Gerümpel, den er gerade aus sämtlichen Schränken und Schubladen in die Mitte seines Zimmers aufgehäuft hat. Er dachte, dass er dort eventuell noch etwas Passendes finden würde - bis jetzt hat er allerdings kein Glück gehabt. Und dementsprechend sieht es jetzt auch in seinem Zimmer aus... alles, was er nicht gebrauchen kann, wird gleich in eine Ecke gefeuert. Doch plötzlich hält er inne. Unter all dem Kram hat Taichi ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern gefunden, die auf Hikari's letztem Geburtstag geschossen wurden. Vorsichtig blättert er in dem Album, schaut sich die Fotos an, die alle auserwählten Kinder, neue und alte, in den interessantesten Positionen zeigen. Ein paar Leute hatten wohl... etwas zuviel getrunken und waren am Abend ziemlich lustig drauf. Taichi wird leicht rot, als er ein Bild von sich, wie er leicht bekleidet auf der ‚Bühne', was in diesem Fall das Sofa im Wohnzimmer der Yagamis war, "My heart will go on" zum Besten gibt. Er würde mit Hikari noch mal ein Wörtchen reden müssen. Ihr Hobby, das Fotographieren, schön und gut... aber es hat eindeutig auch seine negativen Seiten, wie er gerade festgestellt hat. Ein Bild von Yamato, wie er auf dem Balkon um Punkt 0.00 Uhr für Hikari ‚Happy Birthday' auf seiner Mundharmonika spielt, erregt Taichi's Aufmerksamkeit. Er hat Yamato wahnsinnig gerne zugehört, wenn er damit Musik gemacht hat. Wieso musste er sie auch unbedingt im Urlaub auf Fuerteventura von den Klippen schmeissen?! Yamato behauptet ja immer noch, dass es ein Versehen war, aber Takeru hat ihm einmal im Vertrauen erzählt, dass er nur vor einer Gruppe Mädchen versucht hat, anzugeben und sie dabei wohl ins Wasser gefallen war. Typisch. Yamato war danach wochenlang deprimiert gewesen und es war für Taichi und Takeru ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, ihn irgendwie aufzumuntern. Nach einer Weile hat es sich gegeben und Yamato hat angefangen, in einer Band zu spielen. Es lenkt ihn wohl von den Gedanken an seine Mundharmonika ab. Taichi sollte es recht sein - aber vergessen hat er es nicht. Und jetzt weiß er, was er seinem besten Freund schenken wird. Mit einem Sprung ist er aus der Tür, schnappt sich seine Jacke, ruft seiner Mutter nur noch kurz ein "Ich muss nochmal weg!" zu und ist verschwunden. Verwirrt schaut Taichi's Mom aus der Küche, runzelt die Stirn und murmelt etwas Unverständliches über ‚Kinder' und ‚schlechte Erziehung', bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Backblech widmet.   
*****   
  
*Have yourself a merry little Christmas   
Make the Yule-tide gay   
From now on our troubles will be miles away*   
  
Nur noch wenige Leute sind auf den Straßen von Tokio unterwegs. Die meisten hatten ihre Geschenke wohl schon früh genug besorgt. Taichi beneidet sie darum. Zum Glück haben die Läden auch am 24. Dezember noch geöffnet. Die Hände in die Hosentaschen gebohrt und den Kopf nach vorne gebeugt stapft Taichi durch die Stadt, der Schnee liegt selbst auf dem Bürgersteig noch mehrere Zentimeter hoch. Er ist froh, als er endlich sein Ziel erreicht hat und durch die Tür des Musik-Geschäftes schlüpft. Hier drin ist es wenigstens angenehm warm. Langsam schlendert er durch das Geschäft, schaut sich die vielen Instrumente an und macht große Augen, als er die Preise sieht. ‚Hoffentlich habe ich noch genug Geld... wieviel so eine Mundharmonika wohl kostet...?' Als er so durch den Laden schlendert, erregt eine silbrig glänzende, sehr edel aussehende Mundharmonika seine Aufmerksamkeit. Vorsichtig nimmt er sie in die Hand und betrachtet sie von allen Seiten. "Ja... die ist perfekt!! Die nehm ich!" Als er jedoch einen Blick auf das kleine, am Instrument befestigte Preisschild schaut, wird ihm schlecht. "6000 Yen?! Soviel hab ich nun wirklich nicht..." Seufzend legt er die Mundharmonika wieder auf ihren Platz zurück und verlässt mit betrübter Miene das Geschäft. Er lehnt sich gegen das Schaufenster und schaut in den Himmel. ‚Soviel zu meiner ‚genialen' Idee... wieso muß es auch so teuer sein?!'   
"Wieviel fehlt dir?"   
Irritiert schaut Taichi neben sich und bemerkt, dass er nicht alleine vor dem Geschäft steht. "Hikari-chan? Bist du mir etwa gefolgt?"   
"Sag schon... wie viel fehlt dir, um die Mundharmonika zu kaufen?"   
"Woher weißt du..." Seine kleine Schwester schaut ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "... ich habe noch 4000 Yen übrig... sie kostet aber 6000... also muß ich mir etwas Neues einfallen lassen..." Während Taichi weitererzählt, kramt Hikari ihr Portemonaie heraus, zieht einen Bündel Geldscheine hervor und drückt Taichi zwei Tausend-Yen Scheine in die Hand. "Aber Hikari... das kann ich auf keinen Fall anne..." "Sei still und kauf endlich dein Geschenk für Yamato!!" Ihre Miene wird wieder freundlicher. "Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann und das Geld wiederbekomme... und nun geh, es ist schon spät." Taichi schaut seine Schwester noch einen Moment verblüfft an, dann umarmt er sie stürmisch und rennt mit einem "Vielen, vielen Dank, Hikari-chan, dafür hast du was gut bei mir!!" zurück in den Laden. Kopfschüttelnd schaut Hikari ihm nach und macht dann kehrt, um zurück nach Hause zu gehen. ‚Hoffentlich hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt und die Beiden finden endlich zueinander...'   
*****   
  
*Here we are as in olden days   
Happy golden days of yore   
Faithful friends, who are dear to us   
Gather near to us, once more*   
  
"Klopfen… oder nicht klopfen… das ist hier die Frage…" Zweifelnd wägt Taichi, während er vor der Haustür der Ishidas hin- und herstolziert ab, ob er nun anklopfen, oder doch besser einfach nur das Geschenk hinterlassen soll. Die Antwort nimmt ihm allerdings die Tür selbst ab, indem sie letztendlich geöffnet wird. "Taichi?! Kann... ich dir irgendwie helfen?" "Oh! Ehm... hey Yamato... nein, ist schon okay, ich wollte sowieso gerade anklopfen..."   
Betretene Stille.   
"Und... willst du nicht vielleicht reinkommen...?"   
"... nein, nein, mach dir keine Umstände!! Ich wollte dir... nur dein Weihnachtsgeschenk vorbei bringen!"   
"Oh, vielen Dank! Komm doch kurz rein, ich hab auch noch was für dich."   
Taichis Gesicht erhellte sich? "Ja~a? Na gut!!" Grinsend hüpft er durch die Tür und die Beiden bemerken nicht den Schatten, der, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hat, die Treppe hinaufhuscht und etwas an der Decke vor der Haustür befestigt.   
*****   
  
*Through the years we all will be together   
If the fates allow   
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.*   
  
"Taichi-baka!! Die muß doch wahnsinnig teuer gewesen sein!!" Fasziniert betrachtet Yamato sein gerade ausgepacktes Geschenk.   
"Ach, für dich ist mir nichts zu teuer!" Nachdem er diesen Satz gesagt hat, schlägt Taichi sich innerlich mit der Hand auf den Mund. Was hatte ihn nun wieder geritten...?! Yamatos Gesicht ziert eine leichte Röte und erneut herrscht ein Schweigen über dem Zimmer. Schließlich gibt Yamato sich einen Ruck.   
"Naja... eigentlich müsste ich ja mit dir schimpfen, weil es viel zu teuer war... aber trotzdem... vielen Dank!!" Mit diesen Worten umarmt er seinen besten Freund, der nur noch benebelt grinsen kann. Nach einigen endlos erscheinenden Momenten lässt er ihn wieder los. "Ach ja, hier ist dein Geschenk!" Yamato drückt Taichi ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand. "Zwar nicht ganz so wertvoll... aber wie heisst es so schön? Der Gedanke zählt."   
"Arigatô... aber ich mache es erst heute Abend auf."   
"Aber dann bekomme ich ja deine Reaktion darauf gar nicht mit..." schmollt Yamato.   
"Ich ruf dich danach an und sag dir, wie es mir gefallen hat, okay?"   
"Na gut..." Er gibt sich geschlagen.   
"Jetzt muß ich aber wieder los, sonst bekommt meine Mom einen Anfall... Familientraditionen, du verstehst...?" Taichi rollt entnervt die Augen.   
"Also ich beneide dich um so was... Weihnachten mit der ganzen Familie... so was hatte ich lange nicht mehr..." Seufzend schaut Yamato aus dem Fenster. Innerlich ohrfeigt Taichi sich. Das ist ja wieder ein Volltreffer gewesen...   
"Aber was soll's - man gewöhnt sich dran. Komm, ich bring dich noch zur Tür, wir wollen ja nicht, dass du zu spät kommst."   
An der Tür angekommen dreht Taichi sich noch mal um. "Hey, willst du nicht vielleicht mit zu uns kommen? Meine Eltern hätten sicher nichts dagegen und Hikari würde sich auch freuen..."   
"Ach, lass mal... mir ist so ein einsames Weihnachten lieber... außerdem kann ich meinen Dad ja auch nicht am Weihnachtsabend alleine lassen."   
"Aber er könnte doch später auch..." Wirft Taichi ein.   
"Taichi - geh jetzt. Es ist nicht böse gemeint, aber es ist besser so, glaub mir."   
"Okay..." Traurig wendet Taichi sich zum Gehen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln plötzlich einen Gegenstand über sich und Yamato entdeckt, der vorher noch nicht da gewesen ist. Überrascht reisst er die Augen auf. "Ein Mistelzweig?!" Nervös wendet er sich wieder Yamato zu, dessen Gesichtsausdruck im Moment undurchschaubar ist. "Wie... kommt der denn hierher...?"   
"Tja... da war wohl eine kleine Weihnachtsfee am Werk..."   
Unwissend, wo er seine Blicke hinwenden soll, starrt Taichi auf den Boden. Doch plötzlich hört er Yamato seufzen. "Alles muß man selber machen..." Und im nächsten Moment hat er ihn schon an sich gezogen und küsst ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. Minuten, Stunden, nein - Tage verstreichen, bis er Taichi wieder loslässt. Nachdem er sich einen Moment sammeln musste, schaut er Yamato mir roten Wangen an und fragt: "Könnten... könnten wir das vielleicht wiederholen?" Sein Gegenüber lächelt ihn an. "Gerne... immer und immer wieder..." Und während sich ihre Lippen erneut treffen, bemerken sie nicht das kleine Mädchen, das am Treppenansatz steht und das Pärchen beobachtet. ‚Fröhliche Weihnachten, Onii-chan...'   
  
*And have yourself a merry little Christmas... now!*


End file.
